The life of Sara story
by Dark.Mind909
Summary: This is a story of how a girl lives though her hard life... Even tho it seems like it wold never end. sorry for my spelling


The Life of Sara

November 1, 1992  
>It is cold down here and all I have is old newspaper and an old torn<br>up blanket. My name is Sarah and I have three brothers and two really  
>mean parents. There are four rooms and everyone but me gets one. I<br>sleep downstairs in a dog house with my name written in big letters on  
>it. I couldn't sleep at all last night. Matter of fact any nights.<p>

November 2, 1992  
>I woke up to find a seat with my name on it. No dog dish today ? I<br>questioned myself. l told my mother thank you for allowing me to eat  
>at the table with my family. But I know there is a catch to this. I<br>know it is not my birthday and none of my brothers are in trouble so  
>it is obvious that she is wanting me to lie about something today, but<br>what? Well I guess I was wrong, She was just deciding to be nice  
>today. She gave me a new blanket! This one is slightly bigger and will<br>keep me much warmer at night. Usually on these kinds of days i would  
>go to school, but today is different instead we are the mall shopping<br>for summer clothes! Well this was fun until we got home. Mother  
>decided to leave and she didn't return for hours. It is 1:00am and my<br>mother has returned from where ever. I'm in the "dog house" with my  
>cat Tigger. I am pretty sure my mother is high. It wouldn't be a first<br>time and definitely not the last. One time she told me to go home or  
>other known as the dog house. I went<br>I went downstairs and waited for her to go to sleep. When she was  
>finally went to bed i snuck out to go to the school. I found away to<br>get in without setting off any alarms. I was going to my old classroom  
>number 114. There were very good memories in this room that's why I<br>love it here. I fell asleep on a desk and was awakened by my mother  
>screaming at the top of her lungs at me. I was frightened. The worst<br>part of it all was that my dad otherwise know as the "big man" was  
>there...<p>

November 3, 1992  
>I tried to sneak out to go to school today but, my mom and my dad<br>caught me and I got my every day beating but this time it was twice as  
>hard. I had to stay home because of all my bruises. Well at least they<br>let me go outside to the tree house my friend Katie and I made. I miss  
>Katie a lot but I cannot speak to her anymore because of my parents. I<br>couldn't feel my head and my body was throbbing with pain. I felt  
>dead.<p>

November 4, 1992  
>I went to school today. It surprised me that my mother said I could<br>go. But I had to hide all of my bruises. I managed pretty well. The  
>principal told me that if I go to school for a month that they will<br>allow me to have books. I was very happy to hear that because I love  
>reading books. I realized that I wouldn't be able to get books because<br>of mom and dad rarely let me go to school . I really want to be a  
>veterinarian when I'm older , but my grades in school won't be good<br>enough. My parents always tell me me that I am worthless and stupid.  
>So I think to myself no education, no job, no money, no life! I fell<br>asleep for like five minutes and when I woke up I check the crappy  
>cell phone my mother gave me and it said that I had twenty missed<br>calls. They were ALL from my dad. In the first three messages he was  
>clam telling me I had to come home. After that the messages started<br>becoming more violent sounding. They all said the same thing "Get home  
>now!" I was think when he said home did he mean the "dog house" or his<br>room? I believe he meant his room which was a very scary thought to  
>think. Well I got home and I went to my father's room he told me to do<br>my homework because we needed more firewood. My homework never gets  
>back to school it always ends up in the fire place. Well I found out<br>that a social worker came today and took two of my brothers Eric and  
>Joel. Matthew and I were the only ones left only because we weren't<br>home at the time. Of course mother blames me for her actions.  
>Everything she does wrong is my fault. I can't help to think why does<br>she treat me like this? My oldest brother Joel told me everything was  
>fine until you came along as if I was the reason mother and father<br>barely get along anymore. So maybe that's why I'm she treats me like  
>this I'm just a mistake.<p>

November 5, 1992  
>My mom is at yelling dad again. He stayed out to late again... I think<br>he was at the bar or someone else's house his mistress. He is crying  
>of all the things i seen i never thou i wold see that. I got to my dog<br>house and got out the box that is all of my loved things in it i am  
>hiding it in the club house and me and Katie are aloud to talk now. I<br>went to the school computers to check out the animal web site that I  
>enjoy so much. Life seems to be getting better for me. Maybe my<br>parents were on something serious. I never know if this will last  
>though. It could also be a trick, a very bad trick.<p>

November 9, 1992

I've lost track of my journal. Things have been pretty bad here. My  
>dad hasn't been home for the past three nights straight. My mother has<br>been shopping for her "items" as she calls them. My brothers wrote me  
>but of course my mother didn't tell me so I found them all on her<br>dresser rapped in a rubber band. I knew they were mine because I seen  
>my name written in big letters Sarah Bennett. I couldn't take all of<br>them so I only a forth. I read all the letters and replied to every  
>single one! I really miss them.<p>

November 10, 1992

I sent my letters today on my way to school. School is so amazing! Yet  
>everyone makes fun of me because of my clothes. Except these two<br>students Charles and Katie. I've known Katie for awhile. More like a  
>lifetime. When I got home from school my mom was yelling at something<br>the same way she yells at everything even the darn car so i guess it  
>is my brother got an F this time on his report card...It happens<br>every time and she goes off...and me she can care less how my report  
>card looks. so i go to my dog house and fell asleep thin my cat Tigger<br>licked my nose and i get up it is 10:00 and this was open so i did  
>this now...<p>

November 12,1992

The car wold not start i guess i will walk today. The home room  
>teacher is telling me too do some thing that i can't do...Thine i got<br>an A+ i was happy but my mom do's not care at all..i still have it I  
>can not tell how i can make my mom proud of me and it is really hard<br>for me..My brothers only gets all my mom pried and my nothing no one  
>ever thinks i am the one that she hates...I think i will run away some<br>time to day i will live longer if i do and my mom or dad will not look  
>for me and i will take my brother with me.<p>

November 15,1992  
>I got my and all brothers stuff that they told me get for them we will<br>meet at the subway to go to his home at last i will be free! 


End file.
